


Dance For Me

by Caffeine_Queen



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_Queen/pseuds/Caffeine_Queen
Summary: "A client was calling.Without a number it was always a guess to try to figure out who was calling so he could greet them appropriately. He decided the standard would have to work.Sliding his thumb across the screen, he lowered his voice and addressed the caller. “Hey babe…”“Hey Bucky…. Are you free tonight?” Sebastian took a deep breath through his nose. A client for sure. He never used his real name with them, always his “stage name.” "
Relationships: Anthony Mackie/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Pine/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Chris Evans/Steve Rogers/Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first work on AoC, and the first time I've written anything in a while. In this story, Sebastian will have multiple partners, Chris Evans will be the main pairing after a few chapters. 
> 
> Story title is from the song "Dance for Me" by Tones and I
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> ~ CQ. :)

Chapter One: 

A blue sky rose above him, not a cloud in sight on the hot summer day. A warm breeze tussled his hair. He could feel the sweat beading up on his forehead.

A metal creaking sound drew his attention from the sky. The swing beneath him the culprit. He rocked his knees slightly and the swing moved a little more, matching the one next to him. 

He reached out his hand to the occupant, and briefly the other took it. A light squeeze, then his hand was dropped. 

Soft brown eyes turned to face him. Instead of their normal playful curiosity, all he saw was tears. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t anymore…” 

~.~.~.~.~.~

A loud trill shook him from his dreams. Sebastian groaned and rolled over toward the offending phone. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He hated that dream, but couldn’t shake it, even after years passing.

The clock on his bedside table read 1:37am- way too early for most people to be calling.

Still ringing, he checked the called ID. A blocked number, no identification. That meant one thing- 

A client was calling. 

Without a number it was always a guess to try to figure out who was calling so he could greet them appropriately. He decided the standard would have to work. 

Sliding his thumb across the screen, he lowered his voice and addressed the caller. “Hey babe…”

“Hey Bucky…. Are you free tonight?” Sebastian took a deep breath through his nose. A client for sure. He never used his real name with them, always his “stage name.” 

“Hey Bucky, you there? Are you free tonight or not?” His client was sounding impatient already. He easily could say he wasn’t available. He was already in bed… but some extra cash was always tempting. 

“Feeling lonely tonight, babe?” He could hear a nervous chuckle from the other end of the line. 

“You know I wouldn’t be calling if I wasn’t,” the man said. “Can you meet me at the Prince Hotel downtown in half an hour? I’m in one of the suites- room 1604.”

“Hmm… I can,” Sebastian hummed. “My rate goes up 25% for the late notice though.”

A deep sigh came through the receiver. “Your rate has never been an issue, doll. You always make it worth it.” A deep chuckle followed, and Sebastian made his choice.

“I’ll see you soon then.”

~.~.~.~.~.~

He was late, but he knew the client wouldn’t mind once he saw him and he used his “talents.” He’d taken a few minutes to prepare, getting his mind and body ready for his job.

The yellow cab rolled right up to the front of the hotel. At just after 2am, even the “city that never sleeps” was quiet. He handed over the cab fare and got out onto the curb. The Prince Hotel soared above him. As one of the nicest hotels in the city, he enjoyed nights here more than others.

He nodded to the doorman on the way by and sent a wave towards the sleepy night manager at the desk. Both men just nodded in return, not stopping him or saying anything as he passed. This was not his first go-around here, and not likely to be his last either.

The elevator bell dinged as it arrived, then made a soft whirring noise as it propelled him up to the sixteenth floor. A quick check in the elevator mirror- eyes lightly lined with charcoal liner, hair mussed like someone had run their fingers through it- he was ready. 

Another ding and he exited onto the floor his client waited on. With only eight rooms on the floor, it wasn’t difficult to find the correct room.

Sebastian took a deep breath, put on what he hoped was his most seductive smirk, and knocked on the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~

“Bucky, you made it…” His client breathed as he opened the door. “I was beginning to think you changed your mind and I was being stood-up.” 

“Am I not worth waiting for?” Sebastian purred, “I wanted to be ready for you, babe.” He pushed past the man and into the room. It smelled faintly like cinnamon, with overtones of cologne. A few candles stood lit on the counter, the likely source of the cinnamon scent.

He felt arms slide around his midsection, a light squeeze. “I got ready for you too. I remember what you like…”

Humming, Sebastian carefully unwound the man’s arms from his body, and turned to face him. “I’ll make it worth your trouble,” he whispered, noting the dark lust in his partner’s eyes.

Sebastian slipped his hands down, stroking the man’s abdomen right above his beltline. The man was already half-hard, bulge evident through his tight suit pants. The man sighed as Sebastian lightly stroked over the bulge, adding a little pressure as the man’s eyes closed.

“Want me to take care of this for you?” A light nod and searching lips provided his answer, and he was being lightly pushed and guided towards the suite’s bedroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~

“Fuck…” His client hissed as he slid deep into Sebastian’s body. “You always know what to do, Bucky.” Barely adjusted, Sebastian breathed deep and let out a deep groan as the man started to move. 

Mr. Pine was known for hard, fast sex. Sebastian silently thanked whoever may be listening above that he’d taken the time for prep before he arrived. His client was not the generous type, and once started, focused on chasing his own orgasm more than his partner’s comfort. 

Sebastian twisted his hands together, braced against the headboard. Mr. Pine continued his hard thrusting, occasionally reaching under Sebastian’s bent body to fondle him. 

He could tell when his client was getting close to his peak as his thrusts became more erratic. The strong hand wrapped around him again, pulling harshly. Sebastian really wasn’t as close to his own orgasm as he would like, but he moaned to encourage his partner.

Stronger tugging and more pounding from behind. He took another deep breath and he tried to focus on more than the discomfort in his ass. Breathing from behind him became harsh, almost desperate. He felt his hips pulled backwards, and a deep groan emanated from his client as he finished.

Sebastian groaned as weight behind him shifted, Mr. Pine removing his cock from his body before draping over him and pushing him into the mattress. 

Well he wasn’t getting off tonight. But that was never the concern of the clients. His job was to get them off, and cater to their whims, not his.

“Thanks babe, you always know what I want,” his client breathed into the back of his neck. “You can stay the night if you want…”

He pondered it for a moment, but he’d rather get some restful sleep in his own bed. “If you’re satisfied, then I think I’ll go. I’m sure you have a busy day tomorrow?”

“Very, but I may need you again,” the client breathed, lightly kissing between his shoulder blades. “Your payment is on the counter…” 

His partner let go and rolled over, freeing Sebastian to get up. “You know how to find me.” A deep chuckle was his only response as he moved to find his clothes and cash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sebastian is a sex worker in this story. "Bucky" is what his clients call him. 
> 
> Most clients will only have brief appearances, and I truly mean no harm/disrespect to anyone mentioned in here.

Sebastian had rules for his work. In his chosen business one had to have strong rules. 

One, never give the client your name. It made it easier to keep things professional and avoid becoming overly attached to a client.

Two, remember they are just clients, and they are paying for it. Give them what they want, but no more. 

Three, the client always gets off. When they were paying to use him, he made sure his clients always left satisfied. 

Four, always check for payment before starting, and always in cash or direct deposit. 

Five, always verify the client is legitimate before acting. No recommendation or history, they weren’t touching him. 

When he started his client list, he learned the hard way to stick fast to his rules. Any slip up could lead himself into legal trouble. Forgetting to check into his clients could cost him his much-needed paychecks as well. While he’d had to learn from mistakes at the start, he wasn’t going back. 

He’d learned.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sweat rolled down his back, pooling at the base of his spine. Bent over his client’s desk, he focused on the sound of his client’s breathing as he held on to the unforgiving wood surface. 

“Come on baby, come on, come on,” his client kept mumbling as he drilled into him. Occasionally the man’s cock would graze over his prostate and Sebastian craved that feeling. 

His client withdrew and shifted his hands from Sebastian’s hips to stand him up. His client quickly turned him around, pushed him back onto the desk and entered him. Sebastian moaned when his client’s hand grasped his cock. 

A firm hand stroked him, hard and fast, pulling his orgasm closer with each tug. “You can go after me,” his client chuckled breathily. His client sped up, sliding Sebastian farther on to the desk, adjusting leverage. 

Mackie pushed harder, hand no longer stroking but just holding on to Sebastian as he neared his own bliss. Mackie’s breathing came in short gasps, and after a few most strokes, Mackie pulled out.

The hand that had been tugging Sebastian off moved to his own cock, pulling rapidly. “Come on, come on,” he groaned, and Sebastian felt a wave of heat hit his stomach. More deep groans and his client finished on him. 

Mackie stood still for a moment, one hand on himself and the other moved to Sebastian’s thigh. 

“You ready?” he grinned, taking hold of Sebastian again. A few minutes of hard, fast strokes and Sebastian was adding to the mess covering him. His client ran his fingers through it a few times before handing him some tissues from the box on the corner of his desk.

“Always the best,” he sighed into Sebastian’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him. “Hey, uh, I have a meeting in a few. My car can take you home.”

A few taps on his phone and Sebastian can hear his phone ping a response. Sliding off the desk, he takes it out of his pant pocket. Pulling his jeans back on, he checks it and sees a payment confirmation text on the screen. His client is already finished adjusting his suit and heading to the door.

“Uh… I’ll call you,” Mackie mutters as he leaves the room, still tapping away at his phone. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

He hated leaving a client’s sticky, but with Mr. Mackie’s fantasy revolving around forbidden office sex, he had to live with it. Mackie was a good client, usually made sure he got off and didn’t hurt him. He’d even gotten upset before when other clients had left too many bruises.

If he wasn’t married and paying, Sebastian would almost want to pursue him. Almost…

The familiar grey bricks of his apartment building shrouded him in a feeling of comfort few things did. Home, quiet, security- all contained in nondescript grey bricks.

The car slowed and stopped. Another benefit of Mackie was he always sent his town car for pick up and drop off. Another element of risk- his personal driver knew about them, and either was paid to stay quiet or didn’t care enough to speak when he also drove the Mackie family around town.

He nodded to the driver, and headed back in, glancing around to make sure no one was following or watching him too carefully. He didn’t care if he was recognized getting out of the car. But he did care about his boundaries and safety. Again, he’d had to learn to always keep watch the hard way.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The hot water soothed his aching muscles. A shower was a good choice; he’d needed to wash off the day. While his client was reliable, Sebastian always left feeling used. He felt like a liar, breaking up a household. 

He tried to let it go. He had bills to pay and good clients were hard to hook into repeat clients. He’d done the work and had to accept the scars on his conscience in turn.

He’d hidden in the shower long enough; his skin was pink, and all traces of his actions were washed down the drain. 

Toweling off, he slipped into an old pair of boxers and a sweatshirt. He checked his phone; his last texts were from his client. He could call his mother, or his best friend Chase, but he didn’t want to bother them. Chase had a new girlfriend, and his mother didn’t know what he did, but relied on the money he brought in. 

He pushed it out of his mind, trying to keep busy with a cup of tea and a book. Moments like this where he felt worn thin, he wished he had someone to come home to. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

His screen lit up, and Sebastian looked up from his book. He opened the message, sighing. He was tired and really didn’t want another client tonight.

_Hey- got a minute?_

It wasn’t a client. It was her. 

_I do. What do you need?_

It had been a while since she’d reached out. He was doing “better” with the events, with their situation. At least he’s thought he was… 

_Do you have my sweatshirt at your place? I can’t find it._

__No. Haven’t seen it.  
Of course, she’d ask. The sweatshirt in question was currently in a ball in the bottom of his closet. He wasn’t ready to let go of it yet; not ready to let go of her yet. _ _

_Ok then… thanks Seb. Be well._

She’d always ended conversations that way. Any time she left someone she cared for, “be well” would be the parting line. He used to think it was a little odd, but now he missed it like he missed everything about her. 

So much for moving on. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No harm intended to anyone in this story. Any reference to real people/situations is just for story purposes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)

CHAPTER 3

He was out of cat food…

Really, he was out of groceries, but the lack of cat food was the most pressing issue. Shiba, his long-haired Persian, balanced on the counter, eyeing him. “Sorry, gal, you’ll have to wait,” he mumbled, reaching out to scratch her chin. “I forgot to go to the store yesterday.”

He slung his coat around his shoulders and shoved his wallet and keys in his pocket. The corner market had everything he needed, and hopefully he could get in and out quickly. 

Once he stepped into the over air-conditioned store, he saw her. Standing in the coffee aisle, apparently pondering over different blends. His mind screamed at him to turn and leave. Take the extra ten-minute walk to the next closest store. Avoid the situations that could occur, if they saw each other again. If he tried to speak to her.   
But… he knew this store. Maybe he could grab what he needed and avoid seeing her. He kept her in his sights and moved quickly to the pet aisle. Grabbing a few cans of Shiba’s favorite food, he loaded them into his basket. He still needed more tea, bread, and jam, but he heard his name before he could move to the shelf containing any of them. 

“Sebastian…” He whirled around and there she was, standing at the end of the aisle with a little grin on her face. “It is you.”

He should have known better than to stay. She was standing there, staring at him. His throat felt tight and he wanted to walk away- screw being polite. He could already hear the scolding his mother would give for ignoring a polite greeting if she’d been here. 

“Hello Margo.”

“How are you, Seb? You look good,” She watched him, still smiling. Really, she looked good. He’d barely washed his face this morning, and he could be sure without seeing himself that his hair was up to its usual untamed antics. Her dark hair was natural today, large curls held back from her face by a hat. She was wearing the same belted coat she’d worn for years, and just a hint of makeup. 

He missed her so badly that it hurt to breathe. “I’m good…” he muttered, barely able to speak. He was far from “good” and he knew she could probably tell. “How are you?”

The brightness in her eyes dimmed slightly, “I’m doing really well. New job, healthy.” Her eyes scanned quickly, “How is Shiba? I miss the little diva.”

Of course, her cat that she’d left with him. Over a year ago, when she first moved out. 

“She’s healthy… What are you doing in this part of town?” He had gotten used to not seeing her. She’d moved across town and they hadn’t had much opportunity to run into each other. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Less awkward interactions, like this one, but less of her altogether. 

“Oh, uh…Cole and I just moved to a place near here again.” She smiled, and his stomach clenched. “I missed the neighborhood, you know? We’ve both lived here since we were kids, and I missed the vibe, the energy.”

Cole. Her “coworker” and “friend” from work. The “coworker” who called all the time, went to private lunches with her, left her thoughtful gifts on her desk, even sent flowers on her birthday. 

They’d argued about her “friendship” with Cole many times before. Sebastian always argued that they were too close; she spent too much time with her to be a coworker, and he must be after her. Margo always argued that she was allowed to have friends, he was just jealous. They’d go around and round and argue until eventually they’d run out of things to say. To hear her say his name in this context made him feel vindicated and shattered at the same time. He’d been right about Cole, his intentions with her, and he was right, at least to some degree, about her. 

“Oh?” Sebastian’s brain couldn’t come up with a better response. It was too busy focusing on basic things, like breathing. The pounding of his heartbeat in his ears.

Her smile dropped, but she carried on talking. “Cole moved in with me a few months ago. I figured it was time…” She paused and Sebastian still couldn’t form words. “Are you seeing anyone new? You deserve to be happy.”

It didn’t matter that a year had passed. His heart broke all over again. She’d moved on, that much was clear. She wasn’t just “healing” or taking space for herself. She’d moved on and given her heart to someone else. And she wanted him to do the same.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. 

He was stuck, just staring at her, trying to just get enough oxygen to function. He just wanted out, away from this situation. Damn the groceries.

“I have to go,” was the best he could do as he turned and walked quickly to the nearest register. He handed the clerk the first bill in his wallet, without even looking at the denomination, and rushed out the door. 

As he left, he could almost feel her eyes on him. He knew he hadn’t handled that well but really didn’t care. He couldn’t fake happy today.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luckily, there was take out. 

After he’d rushed back to his apartment -their apartment, his brain had screamed at him- he quickly dumped one of the mushy cans into Shiba’s bowl and curled up on the floor in front of his refrigerator. 

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. 

He focused on his breathing, on the pounding of his heart until he was calm enough to move. It was early afternoon, he hadn’t eaten in almost a day, and he realized he was starving. 

He wasn’t an adept cook, only a few meals he felt he’d mastered, and now was missing he quick basic meal. No bread, no tea, no jam. He wasn’t going back to that store, at least not today.

So, takeout would have to do. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

He’d just finished his second slice when his phone chirped. Part of him wanted to ignore whatever it was, whoever it was. The other part knew he needed to answer. 

He breathed a sigh of relief; the number didn’t match the hospital or his mother.   
He popped open the text message, scanned it quickly. Of course, it was a client; Margo had taken most of their friends with her in the split. 

_Free tonight baby? I could use a distraction tonight._

He thought it over, grabbing a third slice of pizza from the box in front of him. He could say no, he was not available tonight. On the other hand, bills were coming. Plus, the distraction might be good for him. 

_I can be. Where and when?_

It didn’t take long for his client to respond. 

_My place, 8pm. My wife took the kids out of town for the night._

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian typed.   
_You got it babe._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finally appears... ;)
> 
> Also, no editing was done ahead of time. Sorry for the long wait, I've been stuck for a while.

4am taxi rides always sucked. He was exhausted, he was sore, and he hoped the guy in the driver’s seat was taking him home instead of some hidden location. Luckily, as he tracked their location on his phone, it appeared they were headed that way.

His eyes ached, and his back. His client had wanted him in an uncomfortable position for most of the evening, his arms tied too tightly behind his back. He rolled his wrists, observed the lasting marks from the rope. There was going to be bruises.

Again, his building came into view, and he sighed. At least he’d made it home. Maybe tomorrow he’d make himself “unavailable” to his clients. He could use a day off.

~.~.~.~.~.~

He was back on the swings, metal creaking quietly as his legs rocked back and forth. The sun was hot on his face, a gentle breeze the only relief of the heat. A few soft, puffy white clouds floated overhead. 

Again, the swing next to him creaked and he reached out, like he always did. As always, she took his hand, gave it a gentle squeeze, then let go. 

Her face was the same, sad, teary. He was so tired of reliving this moment.

“I’m so sorry, Seb. I can’t anymore…” 

~.~.~.~.~.~

The rest of the dream played out this time. Their argument, his pleading for her to stay, her refusal. Her leaving.

Margo always left. That part never changed. 

His seventeen-year-old self had been devastated. They had grown up together, she’d become his best friend when he first moved to town. Dating at fifteen had come as the natural next step, and Sebastian figured they would be together forever. 

She wanted college. College in California, thousands of miles away and one he couldn’t get accepted into. He’d tried, but he’d missed too many classes to get the necessary grades for the school. He’d assured her that they could still make it work. He would fly to visit her when he could, and she could come home during breaks. 

But she’d wanted to leave without anything to hold her back. She told him it was better for both of them to make a clean break, start over in their respective locations and just remain friends while they were apart. 

It was his first major heartbreak, but not the last scar she’d left on his heart. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

By 9am the sun was pouring into his window, and he’d cursed his late night and interrupted sleep. He was definitely taking today off to rest and reset. 

He’d start with coffee. His favorite place down the street sounded fantastic right now. He could get a walk in and his favorite latte. Maybe he’d even bring a book and make a morning of it. 

He threw on some comfortable sweats, grabbed his book off his dresser, and filled Sheba’s bowl before heading out. 

The loud banging across the street signaled the workday was already underway across the street. He had no clue why it had already taken a month to rip out a few cracked sidewalk slabs and pour new ones. But, not his job and not really his problem. At least it was across the street.

His coffee shop was at the end of the block, and even for a Thursday, it was pretty busy. A quiet hum of activity and conversation keeping the place feeling alive. There was a short line for ordering, and Sebastian got into line after a tall man in a construction outfit. 

Maybe too many coffee breaks were the cause of the long-lasting sidewalk project. He snorted and began analyzing the man in front of him. Might as well enjoy his wait a bit.

He was tall, dressed for work. He had broad shoulders, and a narrow waist. His sandy-blonde hair was all over the place. Sebastian couldn’t recall if he’d ever seen him before, but he also really hadn’t taken to time to gawk at the construction team across the street. 

Sebastian’s mind drifted, wondering what those broad shoulders would do if he managed to get the man into bed with him. He wondered if the man’s face was as nice as his physique. 

He listened quietly as the man made it to the counter. Sebastian tried to place the light accent but wasn’t able to immediately. As the man moved aside to wait to his order, Sebastian caught a look at his face. His breath caught and he had to refocus on the question the barista asked. Oh yeah, his coffee order.

He ordered a pastry to go with his latte and moved to the side like the man had done. He was acutely aware that he was now closer to the man. Then he spoke and Sebastian had to remember to calm down.

“Come here often?” The man’s voice was low, but soft. Sebastian turned to see if the man was directing the question at him, or someone else nearby. Bright blue eyes were looking straight at him, and the man was smiling softly.

“Uh… I do when I can,” Sebastian mumbled and the smile grew. 

“I was hoping,” the man said, and extended his hand for Sebastian to shake. “I’m Chris. I was hoping I might see you again if I end up back here.”

Sebastian took a moment to shake his hand, brain too busy fumbling with what the man was saying. He noted that “Chris’s” hand was strong, callused, but fit nicely with his. 

Chris seemed to be waiting for a reply, and for Sebastian to let go of his hand.   
“Sorry… I’m Sebastian.” 

“Hmm… That suits you,” Chris replied, smile still friendly and in place. A barista called out and Chris moved to accept the order. “Well Sebastian” he emphasized his name, “hope to see you again sometime.”

Sebastian could just nod, agree and hope he didn’t look like the idiot he felt like. He watched Chris leave, waved back when Chris did. 

He accepted his coffee when it was ready, found an open table in the sun, and tried to focus on his book. 

He’d likely never see Chris again, but that idea of “maybe” was always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there is Chris. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there are any obvious fixes needed.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
